


What's wrong with I-hop?

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Rapper!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray sat down, grinning at the scowling waiter who was finally allowed to set down their food. The restaurant was a mad house, most of the regular patrons already gone, and most of the current people being members of the crew. (Aftermath of the I-hop rap battle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's wrong with I-hop?

Ray sat down, grinning at the scowling waiter who was finally allowed to set down their food. The restaurant was a mad house, most of the regular patrons already gone, and most of the current people being members of the crew.

           He looked around, motioning to Gavin from where the man stood on the opposite side of the room. The blond was next to his booth almost immediately, sliding in next to him. He instantly began babbling about the battle, how he couldn’t believe that Ray had managed to pull it out from beneath Michael’s feet at the last second.

           Most of the other man’s crew had packed up, ready to head downtown. Michael, however, was still standing next to the table, watching Ray. He was pissed off and red faced, obviously upset at the loss. And not just the loss of the battle, either.

           Ray smirked at the brunet, slowly wrapping his arm around Gavin’s shoulders while keeping eye contact with Michael. He saw the man’s eyes narrow further as his hand settled on Gavin’s bicep, the blond still talking away as he stole fruit from Ray’s plate. Michael’s eyes hardened as he looked over the two before turning and stalking out of the restaurant.

           Geoff rolled his eyes from the next booth over, sitting with two of Ray’s agents and his make up artist. The rest of the crew was scattered over that half of the restaurant, talking and eating respectively. But Ray knew exactly what Geoff was sighing at.

           He knew that his manager didn’t approve of Michael and Ray’s fight over Gavin. The older man thought it would be better to just let it go, let Gavin decide, and fuel their battles over something other than love. But then again, Michael was hot headed and childish, and Ray was stubborn. Neither of them were going to give up on the brit that easily.

           Ray popped a grape in his mouth, watching Gavin again as the man spoke, having gone from the battle to a few other things, somehow managing to get himself onto the topic of the old fruit gushers commercials and how he didn’t eat them until he was thirteen because he actually thought his head would turn into fruit. Ray laughed easily, listening for a while more before focusing on Michael’s car leaving the parking lot.

           He thought about the look the other man had given him. There were definitely going to be other challenges. More battles. Many rematches. He grinned tightening his grip on Gavin’s shoulders.

            _‘Oh, Michael. I’m looking forward to it.’_

 


End file.
